Run Gone Wrong
by rubyred111
Summary: This is dedicated to what happened in Boston. A oneshot friendship fic. I hope I did all right. Read and review.


**This is an oneshot. It's dedicated to what happened in Boston. Boston is in my prayers today. I don't own the Avengers.**

_**Run Gone Wrong**_

Steve came out of his room, dressed in his red, white, and blue marathon running clothes like the rest of them. They even got Bruce to run along with them, ("A little run won't kill me, or the Other Guy.") Steve wasn't going to disagree. They had arrived in Boston to take the marathon. Tony said it would be great publicity. Seeing all the Avengers out and about and doing something normal besides saving the world. Clint came out next, purple and black running clothes on. Clint smiled at him and sidled up to him.

"The others out yet?" he asked.

"No, but I wish they would hurry. We're going to be late." Steve said. Tony chose that time to come out.

"Relax Capsicle, we'll get there." Tony said, appearing in red and yellowish gold running clothes. "We just need to Natasha and Bruce to get out here." He said.

Natasha came out last, keeping her running clothes simple: all black.

"Won't you die wearing all that black?" Tony asked, raising a brow.

"It's called water Stark." Natasha said.

"Do I have to wear this?" called out Bruce's voice. He came out in green and purple running clothes. Clint had to hold in a snicker. Purple and green did not look right on Bruce. Maybe just green, but the two of them together did not suit him. He said nothing though.

"What are we waiting for now? We're going to be late, come on!" Steve urged them sternly. They all chuckled but all hurried out nonetheless. They all got into a car and sped off to the marathon. They got out at the location and met the other runners participating in the marathon. It was a circus until the announcers announced the marathon was going to start. They all got to the starting line.

"See you guys at the finish line." Clint said. The alarm sounded and they were off.

"Yeah right, not before I see you." Natasha called out running after him, or maybe it was sprinting...

Tony quirked a brow and sped up after them. Steve and Bruce shook their heads and continued at a relative pace like some of the other racers. They could hear the cheering crowds as they ran past them.

"Why did we come here again?" Bruce asked Steve.

"Publicity I guess. Make us more normal." Steve said shrugging.

"What's normal anymore?" Bruce asked, Steve chuckled and just shrugged and they continued the marathon in companionable silence. About four hours later they sighted the finish line. Bruce could see Natasha and Clint already there, where was Tony? He was about to ask when an explosion knocked him off his feet and flew him through the air a few feet and landed with a _thud!_ He willed his foggy mind to action and made himself clamber to his feet, his head throbbing. He looked around, trying to find Steve. He found him, unconscious on the ground, a few feet away from him. He rushed over to him and turned Steve over. He had a nasty laceration on his head but nothing else seemed wrong.

He realized then that he was shaking and closed his eyes and willed the Other Guy not to come out. Not here, not now. A second explosion made him jump and didn't know Natasha and Clint were there until Clint put a hand on his shoulder.

"Bruce, you all right buddy, you hurt anywhere?" Clint asked a worried frown on his face. Bruce nodded quickly.

"Yeah, my head's killing me but I'm fine. Steve needs looking after too. I need to help." He said, getting up.

"Bruce—"Natasha started, Bruce waved her off.

"Natasha, I'm a doctor. They need me." He said. Natasha nodded and Clint helped pick Steve up.

"All right, Tony called the cops. He was in the VIP section when it happened." She said. Bruce nodded, barely hearing her as he went to help the injured others. Natasha and Clint helped Steve across the finish line and laid him down on the ground. Tony came running up.

"All right, police are called. Is Bruce all right?" he asked, seeing the unconscious Steve. Clint nodded.

"Yeah, he went to help out the injured." Clint said. Tony nodded and turned when he heard the sirens.

"More of a circus then I wanted. What do you say that when Bruce is done when get ourselves back to our hotel rooms?" he asked. They others nodded. They settled in to wait until all the injured were taken care of and carted off to the hospital. Steve had regained consciousness to the relief to the three Avengers surrounding him. They told Steve where Bruce was while they had a paramedic check him out. Besides a nasty laceration and a few stitches, Steve was fine.

It was close to late afternoon when Bruce came back, covered in blood and silent. They looked at him, wanting to know if he was okay. Bruce shook his head, not wanting to talk about it. They nodded and Bruce looked at Steve, looking a little relieved when he found Steve staring at him. They had Bruce clean himself up before they left. Bruce left hurriedly, saying something about a very long and hot shower, something that the other Avengers could understand.

After what happened today, the other Avengers didn't want to leave each other alone. They each sat somewhere in the large room. Steve on the bed because of his head, Clint on the highest perch he could find, Natasha crossed legged on a pillow on the ground, and Tony was in an arm chair in the corner. They were all waiting on Bruce now. He came into the large hotel room, not surprised but not really wanting the company either. Tony must have seen the look.

"Bruce, we're here because you need to talk about it. No need to keep it inside. Then again, I'm the hypocrite. But you really should." He said softly.

Bruce took off his glasses and pinched the bridge on his nose in an all too familiar gesture. He sighed and put his glasses back on his face. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I just...I didn't think anything bad would happen at a _marathon_. Of all events and places, a marathon wasn't a place I think would be dangerous. All those innocent people, how injured they were. Some didn't have limbs when I went to help them. And a couple I went to I had to call their time of death myself." Bruce said; his hands shaking as he ran them through his hair.

"Why do people have to continue to hurt people like that? I just don't get it!" Bruce exclaimed, making Natasha jump with the loud exclamation. Bruce didn't notice someone had moved until Steve wrapped Bruce in a hug, saying nothing, just letting the gesture speak for him. Bruce couldn't help but let a few tears escape. Pretty soon, there was a group hug going on. After they parted they each let out their own steam. After saying their own piece, they felt a bit better. They all slept around Bruce, letting him know he had support. Steve still had Bruce wrapped in a hug when they fell asleep, Tony slept at the end of the bed while Clint and Natasha were sleeping sideways to fit themselves on the bed.

They woke up to find Tony gone. They were slightly confused but thought of it as they got out of their clothes and went to their own rooms to get dressed before returning. Tony returned, a little wind-swept, like he had ran yet another marathon but other than that, he looked normal. Well, except that he was bouncing up and down like a little kid hyped up on sugar.

"I need to show you guys something." He said.

"What is it?" Clint asked. Tony sighed in an exaggerated way.

"Never mind asking, I'd rather show you. Come on." He said. The others sighed and left with Tony. They arrived a few minutes after Tony, since Tony had practically run the rest of the way.

"What?" Steve asked. Tony just pointed. Bruce looked at where Tony was pointing and tears pooled in his eyes. A marble stone was there and it had this to say:

**This is where something of a great tragedy happened. People lost their lives here on this fateful day. They will be in our hearts and in our minds. And our prayers go out to the families of the injured and dead. May the people that this happened to forever be remembered and cherished.**

"Tony...what did you-?" Bruce asked.

"I got to work as soon as all of you were asleep. Made a few calls. And I came up with this. Some of the people have already thanked me for it." Tony said looking at it, his hands in his pockets, looking a little somber himself. Bruce squeezed Tony's shoulder and Tony looked at him and smiled slightly. They all stared at the marble stone for what seemed like an eternity. They would never forget what had happened yesterday, and neither would anyone else.

**This is dedicated to the people that were injured or killed the Boston marathon bombing. I wanted to make a little commemoration of my own. Even if nothing like this happened it real life. I hoped you like this. Read and review please! **


End file.
